


Sweet Secrets

by T_WolfXD



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Not ocs, kind of at least, not canon whatsoever, read my tumblr for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WolfXD/pseuds/T_WolfXD
Summary: He wasreallyonly there for a few cold scoops.That was all he’d expected out of it, too. After all, wasn’t that what they all did whenever they got away from that pizzeria? Try to relax before the next midnight shift rolled around?But this little time took a turn that even he wouldn’t have expected.Okay, it might have been Scott’s fault that he’d stayed after initially seeing them. Maybe, justmaybe, he could have gotten out of the place sooner. But how could he not have stayed? He had to figure out what was going on- there was no way he could have left before seeing it.Well, everyonedoeshave their secrets, after all...He’d just never expected to find out like this abouttheirs.
Relationships: Purple Guy/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Also posted to my tumblr, find more info about my works there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fnaficsfordays

He stared at the words, fingers tapping his chin in not-so-deep thought. His eyes kept flickering back and forth between two points on the bulleted list, barely noticing the line moving up. The attempted decision in his mind was becoming harder and harder to make with each passing moment, lip lightly held between his teeth as he kept going back and forth, his head starting to become impatient with itself.

_Mint chocolate or neopolitan?_

Scott was roughly shoved out of his thoughts with a small cough behind him. Flinching slightly, he abruptly stepped forward, bringing the waiting line back up. The two choices weighed heavier as he kept the question rolling in his mind, tapping his fingers against his leg.

He’d already had neopolitan a couple weeks ago… but it was also his favorite… but he’d never actually had mint flavor before, and it had chocolate chips… but neopolitan was literally one-third chocolate…

By the time he’d come up to the front of the line, he still couldn’t make the decision. It was an inane one, if he let his logic back into his head, but it was almost too stupid. Stupid enough to the point that he just couldn’t decide, as much as he was screaming at himself to just choose something and get it over with.

“Sir, what would you like?”

Oh, right. He had to make a decision now. “I’ll, uh… take… mint.”

“Mint chocolate chip?”

“Yeah. That one.” Scott was inwardly kicking himself for his hesitation.

“Anything else?”

“A-and a strawberry brownie. That’s- that’s all.” _Shit._

“Alright, you’ll be number 78. Shouldn’t take too long, just go on and wait.”

He gave a small nod, quickly turning away from the cashier and speed walking over to one of the small parlor tables, tugging out his seat. He sat down roughly, releasing a long breath as he stared at his hands resting on the table, thumbs twiddling.

This. This was why, despite the fact that this ice cream parlor always had delicious snacks, Scott didn’t venture here any more than one or twice a month. Whenever he stepped outside, he couldn’t enjoy the comfort of his mask- he had to actually face the sunlight, look people in the eye, talk without a buzz, be a regular member of society. Sure, he could get used to surviving killer animatronics almost every night, but he couldn’t take off his mask without feeling so exposed and uncomfortable, even in the safety of his own house.

It wasn’t that he hated his own face- spikey blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a light scar on his nose. He looked fine. But it just wasn’t him. As silly as it was, having a large, red, rotary phone in place of his head made him feel much more at home and like himself.

But still, the ice cream here was worth a couple minutes of his skin crawling. It was his go-to for boredom- nothing like a few scoops of frozen sugar to lighten up his day, no matter what the weather was outside.

“78! Get your order, number 78!”

And, just like that, Scott’s small cove of quiet was interrupted again. He bolted up and out of his chair, dashing over. He fumbled to pull a 10 dollar bill out from his pocket, stopping at the cashier, taking his ice cream and brownie with a quick, muttered word of gratitude. He quickly handed the money over, nearly dropping the change he received in turn. As he made his way back to the table, he took a quick taste of the cool green ice cream, relieved to feel the light tang sink onto his tongue.

He sank down into his seat with a small sigh of relief. He could feel a chocolate chip melting on his tongue from the first taste, rolling the flavor in his mouth as he let his heart slow back down. He picked up the pinkish brownie, taking a small bite as he stared out the window and into the busy sidewalk.

The combined warmth and coolness of the two snacks helped settle his nerves, sinking down into his chair as he took a spoonful of the ice cream. Scott’s eyes glazed over as he let his mind wander away from his anxieties, gaze flickering at the passerby outside.

Just as he was starting to take a large bite out of the brownie, someone walked by the window. A light scowl on their face, scarf pulled loosely around their neck, over a dull blue t-shirt. Arms tightly crossed, brown locks of hair that he could see slightly ruffled, their eyes darting back towards someone or something behind them.

Michael? What was he doing here?

Scott’s eyes dropped slightly away from the window, staring at his ice cream. But out of the corner of his vision, he could see that Michael had turned around, now talking to someone. It was only a moment before he turned back around again, continuing to walk forward, another person trailing closely behind. As Scott saw who it was, he had to stifle a small gasp.

It was near-immediate recognition with that purple skin, that wide smirk, those gleaming silver eyes. The long hair in a messy ponytail, the violet buttoned shirt just a few shades darker than the rest of his body…

Vincent too? The hell were the two of them doing out in public? And together?

Scott had been so shocked that he barely noticed Michael push the swinging door open, stepping into the ice cream shop. Vincent followed right behind, hands in his pockets and still with that insufferable grin on his face. He couldn’t hear much of what they were saying as he kept his gaze mostly on his snacks, trying not to be noticed. He knew they wouldn’t even know it was him, since they’d never actually seen his face before, but still. He’d have to be careful not to get noticed.

Vincent moved to an empty table, lazily sitting in one of the chairs. Michael was standing in line, arms still firmly crossed. As his gaze darted between them every now and then, his curiosity kept rising. What were they doing here? Sure, he’d heard the phrase “keep your friends close and your enemies closer”, but going to an ice cream shop together seemed a little far. Michael sure wouldn’t want to spend any more time than absolutely necessary around Vincent, if their “relationship” at work was anything to go by. Hell, at least once a week, Scott had to break up yet another potential fight between them. Maybe a passive-aggressive gesture? He really didn’t know.

His focus returned as Michael walked back over to the table, sitting down across from Vincent. The two were talking once again, in a more hushed tone. Well, at least Michael was. But Vincent was still completely relaxed, arms sitting confidently on the table. He’d give a small smirk every now and then, one that was somehow different than the usual insanity-based grin he always had. There was some other emotion on his face, something… deeper. He couldn’t quite make out what it was, and yet… it didn’t seem quite like an expression to be given to someone you hated. He was still surprised they hadn’t broken out into a fight- although, if they had made it all the way here without doing so already, he guessed it wasn’t as much of a shock. But still, something else was going on. He knew it.

He seemed to say something, and Michael covered his face with a hand, shaking it slightly. Vincent gave a chuckle, and-— to Scott’s immense shock— reached out and grabbed it, pulling it away from his face. He could see their fingers start to intertwine, palms gently held on the table.

He nearly let the plastic spoon drop out of his own hand at the gesture, eyes darting back to his ice cream. Scott quickly took a bite, heart rate speeding back up. He kept sneaking glances back at the two, swallowing as the thoughts and questions grew louder in his head.

Michael wasn’t pulling away. He wasn’t facing Vincent anymore, gaze dropped to the ground, but he could see a pinkish tint on his face, one that only fueled his suspicions..

“Order 84! Number 84, come get your order!”

Michael abruptly pulled his hand away from Vincent’s, provoking a small bout of laughter. He muttered something as he swatted at his hand, getting out of his chair as he walked towards the cashier. Scott dropped his gaze completely, taking a bite of the brownie to help calm his mind.

_What the fuck, what the fuck, WHAT THE FUCK-_

If what had just happened was anything to go off of, it couldn’t be further from a rivalry. This was nothing like how they acted around each other during the night shift. _But what did it all mean?_

Jumping to conclusions wasn’t something he did. Even if what he’d just seen led down to an immediate perception, he’d have to wait. Just keep eating his snacks. Eavesdropping couldn’t be rushed, after all.

Michael soon returned to the table, with two ice cream cones in hand. He quickly passed one over to Vincent, taking a bite out of his own. He could see a red blush across his cheeks as he refused to look him in the eye, staring hard at the table. Conversation seemed to start back up between them, Vincent’s grin only growing wider. It wasn’t helping Michael’s rapidly darkening blush at all- Scott didn’t even have to be careful about sneaking glances at the two of them anymore, they’d never notice him at this rate.

Then, Vincent took both of the cones, pushing them out to the side of the table. Michael finally glanced back at him, a half-hearted glare on his face. But Vincent grabbed his hand again, speaking softly as his smirk died down to a surprisingly soft, gentle smile, a light blush on his face. It was almost unnerving to Scott, seeing such an expression on his face. Just what was he about to do-?

Suddenly, Vincent tilted up Michael’s chin with one of his hands. He started to lean forward across the table, the smile never dying on his face. Their faces were nearly touching, way too close to each other-

Scott’s gaze immediately jerked back to his brownie, finishing the last bite as his heart kept beating, face heating up as he stared down at his own table. He’d looked just a bit too long, and he’d seen it. Their lips had connected, they had just- oh god, that _image in his head…_

What the fuck indeed.

Rolling back his shoulders, he stood up from his table, carrying the plastic spoon over to the trash. He started to walk towards the doors, not daring to look back at their table. Good thing he had just finished, good god…

As he pulled it open, he paused for a split second, glancing back at them for just a moment. They weren’t kissing anymore, which was a great relief, but there was an uncharacteristically soft and calm expression on both of their faces, hands still held on the table. Then, he turned away, walking out the cafe and stepping out back onto the sidewalk.

Scott let go of the breath he had been holding, numbly walking down the street as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to recollect his thoughts.

That had been… unexpected, to say the least.

Michael and Vincent _dating_ would have been something he would never have seen coming in a millenia, but that ten or so minutes had completely flipped his mind. The saying “opposites attract” couldn’t be more true at the moment.

It was a very fortunate thing to be wearing that mask at work, because Scott would never look at them in the same way again. Every little insult, every fight, every glare… well, he’d still be breaking them apart, even if it was for a different reason now. But the fact that all this time it was just fake was…

He shook his head as he continued to walk, sighing deeply. Out of all the days he’d chosen to get ice cream, it had to be today. And he still had a shift with them tomorrow. They didn’t know. But now he did.

Each shift after that day was taken on a whole new light, even from within his mask. Every small jab, every scowl or smirk, every bout of banter… although the state of shock wore off, the secret knowledge never left his mind for a moment. It became quite a point of amusement in such a terrible job, no one else ever seeing the grin on his face when another “fight” broke out between them.

And now Scott noticed more, the things he had never seen before. The small fleeting glances they shared, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at their lips, just how much time they really spent alone in that office… This was far from a new relationship, for sure.

What a romance, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> *takes a deep breath* yes I can write fluff too-


End file.
